


Confidence

by orphan_account



Category: A Bug's Life (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as a queen, sometimes she just wants to be ruled. Based on an old prompt on disney_kink at LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

As a queen, she had so much responsibility resting on her shoulders. Her entire kingdom depended on her even when she second guessed herself or wasn't sure how to be there for them. It took confidence and sometimes she just didn't have it. Sometimes she needed him to remind her. 

All of her doubts faded when she lay beneath him. When he filled her with himself, there was no room for anything else. Deeper and deeper he led her to the edge where she had the confidence to fly, the confidence to do anything, the confidence to simply be. 

She was the queen, but she gave him the right to rule her. She adored him and he adored her. He would never intentionally hurt her and she felt safe in his love. She didn't need to take the lead. She didn't need to struggle for control. She already had that responsibility elsewhere. Instead she relished in the feeling of him lovingly guiding her, pushing her, driving her to the end they both wanted. 

When he was on top, so was she. 


End file.
